


Cheerup Prompt #6: Ball of Yarn

by The_Rising_Phoenix



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:42:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25563793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Rising_Phoenix/pseuds/The_Rising_Phoenix
Summary: Kitten-sitting became so much more daunting than Makoto *ever* expected.
Kudos: 3





	Cheerup Prompt #6: Ball of Yarn

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I've ever been more ambitious for a prompt before...I not only wrote this, I did TWO art pieces!
> 
> 6 pages...

Prompter: Lyrhia

Prompt: Diana/Mako, Yarn Ball

Things to Know:

Crystal Tokyo exists, but the Senshi still love living simply.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Makoto was spending a morning at home, before her shift, when she heard a knock at the door.

Opening it, she was surprised to find Usagi and Diana.

“Hey, Usa, what’s up? Come on in.”

“Thanks, but I’m afraid I can’t stay. I’m sorry it’s me asking, and not her parents, but would you mind watching Diana for a few hours? I’m sure she’ll be fine, but you know how both Luna and Artemis can get. The two of them, Mamoru, Chibiusa, Mina, Ami, and I are all going to the big diplomatic meeting.”

Makoto’s eyes lit up. She _never_ got to spend time with the cats. Mina was a bit possessive of Artemis, and Luna just didn’t seem like her type of cat (on a long-term basis), even though she loved the advisor. 

“Why me?” Makoto asked, immediately opening her hands for Diana to jump into. The tiny gray cat then hopped on her shoulder, where she purrled and snuggled into her neck.

“‘Cause. I know you have a secret affection for cats, even if you don’t necessarily want to own one.” Usagi winked. “That, and like mother, like daughter. Chibiusa suggested it too, called me 2 minutes ago, even though I was almost here.”

“I’d love to...But...I do have work today. I’ll be out from 10a-9p…”

“And your house is _so_ much easier to manage than the palace. Diana here gets lost just under foot.”

“Highness... “ Diana gave a slightly disapproving look, only for Usagi to scratch under her chin. 

"Oh Diana, I say it with love. Chibiusa does the same exact thing.”

“Well okay. Mmm, what smells so good, Makoto?”

Makoto giggled. “Breakfast for me, but I’m _sure_ I can get you something special.”

“Highness, can I stay here whenever someone has to watch me?”

Usagi smiled fondly. “That’ll be up to Makoto, I think.”

Makoto playfully saluted. “I accept!” 

Usagi shook her head. “Be good you two. Don’t get into any trouble, or do anything I wouldn't...or have done before…”

“Bye Usa, have a good time.”

“I’ll be back to pick her up probaby by 11. She usually sleeps whenever Chibusa isn’t around.” Usagi smiled, and Makoto did too, glancing as the small cat was already curling into a ball on her shoulder.

Makoto watched as Usagi left, before closing the door and heading back into her kitchen.

“So, you gonna sleep on my shoulder until I have to leave? Because I wouldn't mind it, but kitten snuggles causes me to be tired.”

Diana yawned. “Maybe not yet. You said you have something special for me?”

Makoto giggled, before taking a piece of fish out of her bento that she packed for her lunch.

“Yeah...I don’t wanna leave...” Diana teased, purring loudly.

“You may just want to sleep while I’m at work though. I don’t have any toys for you. Oh, except this.” Makoto remembered, as she pulled out a ball of magenta yarn from a drawer.

“I’m perfectly content with yarn. Thank you!” Diana squeaked. 

“It almost looks too big for you...In fact it _is_ too big for you.”

“You’re so silly, Mako. I play with Michiru and Ami’s kroche yarns all the time.”

“Oh, okay. So long as you’re sure.”

“I am. But my favorite is the yarn that Haruka doesn’t know I know about...Oops. Um, don’t let that one get out. She doesn't want anyone to know.”

”’Ruka knits? Haruka? _Our_ Haruka?”

“Yeah. Not even _Michiru_ knows.”

“Why not?! That’s awesome!”

“So...Ya know the knitted blanket I got for Chrimstas?”

“Yeah?”

“Haruka.”

“But I thought--”

“She labled it from Santa. No one, not even Hotaru or Setsuna knows.”

“But she’s so talented...There’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

“She doesn't want her reputation ruined.”

“Foolish woman.” Makoto said, setting up a food and water bowl for Diana while she would be gone.

“That’s what I think, but she is happy that it is a secret. So, I respect that.”

“Fair enough. So you gonna be okay?”

“Perfect. Thank you Makoto.”

“You’re welcome. If you need anything, just page my communicator. I’ll be taking my lunch around 2, then a break around 6.”

Diana settled on the top of the couch, the ball of yarn nearby as she said goodbye to Makoto.

Arriving home around 9:30, Makoto looked around for Diana, but didn’t see her.

“DIana? Where are you?”

She looked around but didn’t see anything. Diana wasn’t on the couch.

Makoto checked in all of the rooms, and under blankets.

No kitten.

She knew Usagi wasn’t back yet. Usagi would have let her know.

Just by chance she checked _under_ the couch, but no teeny little gray cat

"Hmm..where could you be? Diana? Diana, answer me!” Now Makoto was now thoroughly worried.

“Meow.”

“Diana?” Makoto tried to quell her rapidly growing panic.

She heard another squeak that passed for a meow. She jumped when coins fell out of her pocket from looking under the couch. She looked over, following the coin sound to see a ball of yarn on the floor, in the corner, with a tiny grey ear, tiny gray paw, and tiny gray tail sticking out.

Makoto's life flashed in front of her eyes,..Well, at least if it wasn’t only Artemis she dealt with, he might _actually_ find this amusing. 

But between Luna and Usagi?

She finally did something that would piss the Queen off…Royally.

That food would **_not_ ** fix.

She doesn't even want to _think_ of the murderous glances she’d be receiving from Chibiusa.

“Diana!” Makoto cried out, rushing over and carefully scooping the ball of cat-yarn up, softly cradling her to her body before sitting on the couch.

“Diana are you okay!? Can you breath?”

“Yeah I fell asleep right after I called you. I promise I didn’t pass out, but it was just _so warm_ in here...But, I can’t get myself out.” Makoto was already attempting to softly unknot and extract the teeny kitten.

“How did--”

“I had fun chasing the string, which then accidently got caught in itself, then around me, and the next thing I know, I'm _in_ the ball of yarn…” Diana admitted embarrassed.

Makoto smiled, but suppressed a laugh. “I thought you said you played with yarn all the time?”

“I _do_ ...I just don’t get caught _inside_ of it.”

‘You’re mother _and_ the Queen are going to kill me. Oh Diana...How long were you in this?”

“Most of the day? Luckily I fell asleep most of the day.”

“I’m so sorry, Diana.”

“It’s not your fault-”

“That ball was way too big for you. I never should have let you alone to paly with it while I wans’t here.”

Finally, Makoto untangled the small kitten out. It was actually kind of theraputic; or would have been, had Makoto not had anxiety running through her veins.

They both jumped when the doorbell rang.

“Mako? It’s Usa.”

“Coming!” Was it 11 already?

Mako put Diana on coffeetable, before letting Usagi in, and rushing to the kitchen.

“HI Mako, how was Diana?”

“Oh, um good. Give us 5? I’m just giving her a little something extra special for dinner.”

Usagi smiled. “Sure.”

Makoto gave Diana her favorite fish. 

“She got tangled in a big ball of yarn again, didn’t she?”

“Again? No...Usagi, what are you talking about?” Makoto attempted to be smooth.

“You don’t knit. You sew. Not knit. There’s a pile of unraveled yarn on your couch. Diana?” Usagi smiled, with an arched eyebrow and a knowing look in her eyes.

“I couldn't help it?” Diana gave her positively most _adorable_ kitten look.

Usagi sighed. “How badly did you wig out?”

“Still confused, and wondering if Luna will ever trust me again, because you seem pretty okay with this?”

“I can’t tell you how _many times_ Chibiusa has brought her to me because Diana here got tangled in her _hair_ , let alone copious amounts of yarn.”

“This was a pretty big yarnball.” Makoto looked guilty.

“Don’t sweat it. Chibiusa isn’t the only one who takes after her mother.”

“Wait, a second, Luna?”

“Oh yes...At least with Diana’s case, it’s genetic and she has an excuse. Luna _still_ hasn’t given me a good one yet for herself.”

The End.

CUTTING ROOM FLOOR - 

Hours later, on her lunch, Makoto picked up her ringing communicator, to see no one..

“Hello? Diana?”

“Makoto?”

“You okay? I dont see you?”

“Um...How is your day going?”

“Okay...Why?”

“How patient are you on a work day?”

“Depends. Today isn’t so bad. Why?”

“Uh...How good are you at getting knots out?”

“Diana? What’s wrong?”

“I...I got myself into a little predicament…”

“How? With what?”

“Do you have time to come home?”

“I’ll be there in 5; I’ve got an hour.”

Arriving, Makoto was worried.

Diana was not only avoiding what was wrong, Makoto oneeded to come home? She really hoped Diana was okay.

(Then it continues with Makoto looking for Diana).

  
  



End file.
